Portrait of a Mystery
by Shadowhardt and Adrenalin
Summary: They’re not spies but they’ve got secret identities! As Hermione and Ginny are stuck in Grimmauld place, they uncover a room and with it the secrets of long forgotten friends and lovers.
1. Research Skisearch

**Intro**

They're not spies but they've got secret identities!

As Hermione and Ginny are stuck in Grimmauld place, they uncover a secret room and with it the secrets of long forgotten friends and lovers.

Ashlea: This is our first official co-authored story, so if you give us flames I give you hell!

Liby: Calm yourself Ashlea, be nice to the good readers.

Ashlea: Well I am the Queen of Chaos and I don't know these people!

Liby: Ashlea!

Ashlea: Ice-cream smells chocolaty…

Liby: rolls eyes

Ashlea: No, all it needs is pepper, peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, and I'm not crazy, I'm just a little insane… sort of…

Liby: Anyway we hope you enjoy the story.

Ashlea: I only got a _little_ off course!

**Research Ski-search, Who's Up For Exploring?**

Hermione Granger paced the living room floor of 12 Grimmauld place. A lot was going on at that time, Voldemort was on the loose, Dumbledore was dead, Harry was out looking for Horcruxes and it was still unknown if Hogwarts would even be running this year. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been using Sirius's old house as headquarters again. Not much of the Order met there anymore, it was still unknown what was going to happen. Hermione was bored; she wanted to be out there with the boys searching for Horcruxes. But she was made to stay behind because they wanted her to do some research. Well the research had been long done and the boys still hadn't returned.

Hermione sighed and decided to sit down, a few seconds later she heard the door open. She turned her head to see Ginny Weasley standing behind her.

"Hi Hermione, boys come back yet?" she asked as she hung her coat on the hook. Hermione shook her head grimly.

"They're still out," she said "you're the first person I've seen in a week." Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

"That must suck." she said, Hermione smiled, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to. After a few hours of talking and playing exploding snap, Ginny left the room to use the bathroom. As she came out, she noticed a door at the far end of the corridor that she couldn't remember seeing before. She quietly crept past the picture of Sirius's mother and went back to the living room.

"Hey, Hermione, you up for a little exploring?" she asked as she plonked herself down on the couch. Hermione merely looked at her.

"We spent almost all our holidays here for the last two years, I don't think there's anything left to explore." she said in a bored voice. Ginny gave her a look,

"No really, I found a door at the end of the hall near the bathrooms that I've never been in before." she pressed on, Hermione still looked uninterested.

"It's probably just a spare room" she said dully. Ginny was so bored that she just had to do something.

"Come on Hermione, we have NOTHING else to do and curiosity is getting the better of me!" she whined. Hermione looked at her with her eyebrows raised,

"I thought you've been trying to prove that you're an adult and should be treated like one." Ginny blushed,

"Fine, I'll go up by myself" she said sulkily.

"Fine by me" Hermione said as she pulled out 'Hogwarts; a History'.

Ginny made her way upstairs and towards the mysterious new door. The handle was rusted and covered with dust; it was obvious that it hadn't been used in a long time. She tried to turn the handle, but, of course, the door was locked. Ginny frowned, still being an under-age wizard she wasn't allowed to use magic. She thought for a moment before the answer came to her. She was Fred and George's sister, they had taught her how to pick locks. She pulled a hairpin out of her hair and picked at the lock until she heard a click. Grinning to herself she opened the door.

It was totally dark inside, Ginny pulled out a box of matches from her pocket and lit one. By this light she was able to find the rooms light switch and gave it a flick. Once the room was lit Ginny was able to get a good look around. It was a nice bedroom with twin beds; one had a light purple blanket and the other a light turquoise. There was a fireplace at the end of the room and above it hung a portrait of two identical, beautiful women. They had long black hair, very fair skin, straight, delicate noses set between deep blue eyes, and (although this was only Ginny's impression, not knowing these people) while one sister appeared peaceful and calm, her mirror-image seemed wild and rebellious. Ginny stared at the portrait; she couldn't recall having ever seen these women before. She looked around the room and saw that is was full of boxes. Ginny went to the nearest box and tore it open; inside she found a stack of books. The top one was a dark blue book. Ginny realised it was a diary and dropped it instantly; her previous experiences with unknown diaries had been unpleasant. She stared at the blue book on the floor for what seemed like ages before she gathered up her courage to pick it up. She flipped it around and saw that it was the diary of Remus Lupin.

She relaxed at this observation, but then began to wonder what Remus's diary was doing in an abandoned room in Sirius' old house. She looked around the room again, there were tons of pictures of these two girls whom Ginny guessed were twins. Some of the pictures were of Sirius and the wilder looking twin; some were of both girls along with Sirius and Remus. She turned her attention towards the diary. Slowly and carefully she opened the diary. It was normal handwriting, Remus's handwriting, after being totally sure that there was nothing dodgy about the diary she began to read.

Ashlea: burps loudly

Liby: Lovely…

Ashlea: Glad you think so- shall I do it again then?

Liby: No thankyou! That's enough from you, Ashlea! Goodbye and goodnight dear readers, hope you enjoyed the beginning!

Ashlea: Wait! I have something _important_ to say!

Liby: sighs Fine! But make it quick!

Ashlea: Just you reconsider playing that message for him! No, I don't think he likes you at all! No, I don't like you either!


	2. Moore Twiins

Liby: Chapter two is here! And believe me there was a lot of drama in getting it here!

Ashlea: She's not wrong, man she was fussing and carrying on and

Liby: yes Ashlea that's enough

Ashlea: "Where's the chapter?" "Have you emailed me that scene yet?"

Liby: Ashlea OKAY!

Ashlea: "They shouldn't say that they should say this"

Liby: ASHLEA

Ashlea: Alright alright okay, lol

September First 1970

10.30pm

_Well, I'm here; this is officially my first night at Hogwarts, and my first diary entry of my first diary. It's pretty dangerous for someone like me to keep a diary, but I really want to write down my feelings and thoughts through my Hogwarts life. Technically I shouldn't even be here, but oh well enough self pity talk._

_I arrived at platform 9 3/4 a nervous wreck, I didn't think it was possible for me to make friends; I was totally paranoid and scared. My mother gave me a tight hug and wished me well; she told me that if I ever wanted to come home then it would perfectly alright. My dad told me to keep my secret well hidden and to use any secrets necessary._

"_Remus are you sure about this?" I quote my conversation with them._

"_Yes mum, I think that it'll be good for me" I replied nervously, it was like I was trying to convince myself as well as her. Mum broke into tears._

"_Oh dear!" she cried clutching my fathers shirt "What if they find out, what if he is ridiculed?" she wailed. My father stroked her hair._

"_Now, now dear he'll be fine. Now stop crying you'll attract unwanted attention." He said soothingly. Mum gave a sniff before wiping her tears._

"_Your right" she turned to me and gave me another hug._

"_Take care of yourself okay baby?" she asked me. All I could do is nod._

"_Make us proud son" dad said smiling. I tried to return the smile but it wouldn't come, I was just too nervous._

_I could still here my mum crying as I boarded the train. As I walked down the long corridor my mind was swimming and luring. Every time someone looked at me I expected them to point and yell out. My breathing started to slow down and I began to sweat. The corridor was becoming very blurry; I must have been having a panic attack. But then the oddest thing happened. I was suddenly knocked to the floor and my head hurt. I shut my eyes as I winced in pain and rubbed my head. When I opened my eyes I saw a girl sitting in front of me, also rubbing her head. _

_I couldn't believe it, even though I was panicking surely I would've seen a girl running towards me, and she seemed to make no sound. I could tell by the impact that she had been running hard and fast she must have been making thumping noises, I guess it was just my state of mind. When she opened her eyes and saw me in front of her she gasped and said:_

"_Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I was running so fast, here let me help you up!" she offered me her hand. How she could've stood up so easily and seemed to be in no pain at all was beyond me because my head still hurts! I took her hand and she pulled me up._

"_I'm Serena by the way, Serena Moore" she said smiling "and again I'm so sorry for knocking you over." At this stage I didn't say anything; I was too bewildered and almost enchanted by the girl. She has long black hair that falls to her waist, deep blue eyes and very fair skin. She had a band that went across her forehead with a half-moon hanging for the middle and just above her eyes._

At this Ginny stoped reading, she looked up at the picture of the two girls above the fireplace; the description of Serena was exactly the same as the girl on the right. The portrait winked at her and Ginny read on.

_I did the dumbest thing, I squeaked, how embarrassing! I squeaked when I said my name._

"_Hi, I'm Remus Lupin" I squeaked! Luckily for me Serena just laughed happily._

"_You look as nervous as me" she said._

"_You don't know the half of it" I mumbled (no squeak this time), but Serena just shook her head._

"_No, this is really new for me; I mean I don't think there's been anyone like me at Hogwarts before" she said nervously._

"_I think I know what you mean" I said, I actually managed to crack a smile as well, which I find impressive considering my previous pig-like noise. Serena just smiled back._

"_I doubt it, but I have to go now I gotta find my sister, _until next we meet_" and before I could say anything back, I turned around and she was gone. Very strange. As I continued to walk down the corridor feeling slightly less panicky this time, the same thing happened. I fell to the floor and my forehead really hurt. I looked up and to my shock, I saw Serena sitting there again._

"_Uh, Serena?" I said nervously. The girl looked up. She looked like Serena alright, but she had a very different face expression and a gleam of mischief in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. The headband on her forehead was of a star instead of a moon._

"_Not Serena, I'm Scarlette, Serena's twin sister" she said gruffly as she got to her feet. Once she was up she looked at me, still sitting on the floor._

"_What's the matter with you?" she asked._

"_I'm a bit nervus actually and I've just been knocked to the floor twice in five minutes._

"_Oh so you've seen Serena then?" Scarlette asked suddenly more interested then she was before. _

"_Yeah" I said, getting to my feet. "She went that way but I'm not-" I didn't get the chance to say sure, because before I could finish I found that Scarlette was gone. Strange. I turned to keep on walking when a voice said from behind me._

"_And by the way, there's only one person in that compartment right there" Scarlette's voice said. I turned around to thank her only to find that once again she was gone. Strange. For a split second I thought that I'd imagined the girls, that they were illusions created by my intense mind. I looked into the compartment the second twin had pointed to, and sure enough there was only one boy sitting in there. _

_He has shoulder length dark brown hair that falls elegantly onto his face. He looked up at me as I entered._

"_Finally someone comes in, I was starting to think I was unpopular already" he said with a cheer. I must admit I was quite startled to be greeted like this, I was not was I was expecting._

"_I saw you collide with that black haired chick, she seemed to come of nowhere didn't she?" he said in a relaxed voice. I breathed a sigh of relief; I hadn't imagined her after all._

"_Yeah her name is Scarlette Moore, I collided with her sister a few minutes ago" I said. The boy seemed surprised._

"_Really? I didn't see her run by…" we sat in silence for a minute before the boy finally spoke._

"_Oh I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black" he said in an off-handed voice._

"_Remus Lupin" I replied (no squeak this time) _

"_Nice to meet you, Remus," I couldn't believe this; he said it was nice to meet me. It's getting late now, so I'll cut this short._

_About ten minutes after the train had started moving another boy our age literally fell into our compartment. His trunk and an owl in a cage were thrown in after him; luckily Sirius caught the owl's cage before it hit the window. The new boy stood up and made a face accompanied with a rude gesture towards someone outside. Then he looked at Sirius and me,_

"_Hullo, I'm James, mind if I stay in here?" he asked with a grin._

"_Sure thing, mate. What'd you do to them though?" Sirius replied, handing him the owl, indicating the boys who had so roughly deposited him there._

"_Oh, they're just peeved because I'm a first year and I tried to sit with them when they're high and mighty third years, so they got rid of me.", Sirius grinned,_

"_We should teach them a lesson, just because we're new doesn't mean we're stupid." They stood up, rolling up their sleeves like they were about to try and take down a few third years._

"_Wait a minute! Look, we're on a train, why don't we wait until we've got to school _before_ you get yourselves expelled!" I exclaimed._

"_I suppose you're right, though, blast, we could have taken them on." James said grudgingly. I think he only accepted this because he didn't think only two first years or even three could have _really_ have taken out our older classmates. Sirius was rather put out though, you could see all his wildest dreams of being in detention being crushed beneath my heel._

_The rest of the trip was for the most part uneventful, although we did see the Moore twins once again on the train, along with Lily Evans. Lily Evans has shoulder length bright red hair and emerald green eyes, pale skin with few freckles, James took an instant fancy to her. Anyway, she turned up in our compartment in a trio led by none other than Scarlette Moore._

"_Oh! Hello, I'm Scarlette. Would you mind if we sat with you in your compartment for a while, it was so awfully dull in ours!" Scarlette announced as she stuck her head in our door, "Come on!" She called to her accomplices. Sirius took one look at her and behind his cool façade, I'm sure his eyes were bulging._

"_Sure thing! Here," He answered, standing up to offer her a seat, next to him of course. Scarlette grinned and sat down,_

"_These are my friends, my sister Serena, and this is Lily." She introduced, gesturing to them as they walked in._

_Serena smiled shyly around and sat opposite me, and to be honest, I'm not quite sure of the conversation that followed because I was too busy staring at Serena. I'm not sure if this is good or bad, but Serena stared right back at me for pretty much the remainder of the time the girls sat there talking with us. She's probably been telling the girls rooming with her in the dorm in the tower opposite about what a freak I am. Well, she's right, but she doesn't know how much so. But somehow I don't think she has been talking about me like that, she doesn't seem the type to say nasty things about anyone really._

_Well, anyway, these are the events I do recall, after getting out of the trance I was in when the girls entered our compartment. We got off the train and all the first years were sent towards the lake where a giant of a man named Hagrid took us in little boats across to Hogwarts. It was here that I met Peter Pettigrew; I think I got along with him so well because he squeaked whenever he said anything. We didn't talk that much in the boats; we mainly admired the scenery, it was so amazing. Hogwarts stands on a mountain with the lake in front of it, instead of getting off onto the lawn like I expected, we turned and it looked like we were going to crash into the side of the mountain. Then Hagrid's boat and a few other people's seemed to disappear into the cliff, and when I got there, there was actually an entrance through the rock and vines into an underground dock. I caught a glimpse of the Moore twins in another boat as they were getting out, but they didn't see me._

_When we got to the castle we were greeted by Professor McGonagall, a strict looking woman who would tolerate no nonsense. She told us that we'd be sorted into houses, and then I asked "by who?" she replied, "by the Sorting Hat", right, I was so sure. A hat, but when I entered the Great Hall there was a crooked wizard's hat sitting on a stool in front of the long table at the end of the room. Even having been told, this was seriously the last thing I expected. But I have a feeling that whatever expectations you might have about the world; they are going to be turned on their heads in this castle._

_Standing in the line of first years, surrounded by a hall full of older students was scary. Everyone was staring at us, and of course it just felt like they were just staring at me. I stared to panic again like it did on the train. My breathing went heavy and everything was going fuzzy, I don't know how hard I was shaking but it felt like an earthquake or something. But I suddenly stopped when someone lightly put there hand on my arm._

"_Are you feeling alright?" Serena said softly_

"_Yeah" I said perfectly truthful, I was okay._

"_You look a bit unwell." she whispered back_

"_I felt a bit ill" I whispered back "but I'm okay now, I swear" I regretted saying this because the moment I did she let go of my arm. Aww._

_I was sorted into the house "Griffindor" along with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and to my luck, the Moore twins_

_So after being completely stuffed of dinner, I slowly walked up to the Griffindor common room. I'm in a dorm with James, Sirius and Peter, we make quite a group, but it's only five days now until…_

_I'm sitting at the window staring at the Whomping willow, it's late and I have a busy day at school tomorrow, so I'll finish up here by saying: what a day. _

_Time: 12.30_

Ginny closed the diary and looked up at the portrait again. The two girls were whispering to each other and looking curiously at her. Now she knew who the girls were, but still not much about them.

"Hey did you find anything?" a voice said from behind her. Ginny turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, Lupin's diary" Ginny said, holding up the diary.

"Cool" Hermione said, and then she noticed the picture of the girls. "Who are they?"

"Serena and Scarlette Moore, they're twins that went to school with the Marauders and Lily" Ginny replied, also looking at the picture "but that's all I know about them, I guess I could keep reading Lupin's diary"

Hermione walked over to the bed with a Light turquoise colouring and picked up a book that was resting on the edge.

"Why read that when we could read some of this?" she said with a huge smile.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione held it up.

"_Possibly_ Sirius' diary" she said, in mockingly innocent tone. Ginny's eyes lit up,

"Ooooh!" she said, dropping Remus's diary on one of the many cardboard boxes littering the room and rushing over to Hermione.

Hermione opened the book to the first entry, Ginny sat on the bed beside her and they began to read in silence.

Liby: Long Chappy that took me AGES to write

Ashlea: I the official editor and, but I also wrote the bit about James and Lily coz old slacker here couldn't be bothered to do it

Liby: I not a slacker! I just really needed a break from that chapter that event I just wanted to move on!

Ashlea: lazy!

Liby: rolls eyes no point in arguing this, Read and Review and The next Chapter will be submitted next Saturday! We hope…


	3. Perfect Synchronization

Liby: Sorry we're a bit late.

Ashlea: ONE day late does NOT count!

Liby: Yeah, I guess…

Ashlea: Besides, it's YOUR fault because YOU weren't at the computer ALL WEEKEND!

Liby: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, this one is from Sirius's point of you so all you Sirius fans will love it.

Ashlea: Don't get any ideas though! Sirius is MINE! ALL MINE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Liby: Thank you Ashlea for the outburst of idiocy, now let's let the nice readers get to the next chapter.

Ashlea: (Gollum-like) He's mine, MINE! ALL MINE! My precious! My precious!

Liby: He's dead!

Ashlea: SSSSSSTOP IT! (Muttering furiously) No one destroys the precious! Stop talking bad about the precious, you keep nasty werewolf! The precious is mine, all mine! He's not dead, he's just hiding! Hiding behind that nasty mystery peoples' curtain, he's coming back and ooooh will he be angry at YOU! How dare you insult my precious! He's okay, he's okay, he's fine, just HIDING! I'll teach you, you nasty werewolf lover!

Liby: rolls eyes I'm not going to try and talk you out of your little world; you're much happier and easier to deal with when you're in it.

Ashlea: (mutters threats and insults under breath)

Liby: Oh and by the way, anything written in **bold **is what the twins say in perfect…

Ashlea/Liby: **Synchronization!**

2 September 1970

_Um, hi! Ah, I don't know how to start this and I really don't wanna use "Dear Diary" so I guess "Hi" is gonna work. Well I'm not one to keep a diary but um, Hogwarts is such an unusual place and lots of weird things happen and I figure it would be cool to write down all the interesting events. So this is more like an event diary. I really, REALLY don't wanna write stupid stuff in everyday. _

_Well today was our first day of class and well I got lost on my way to Potions, luckily old Slughorn was lenient on us, just this once anyway… I've met some cool people like James Potter, he's a character he is, and I think we'll end up being really close friends. Remus Lupin, really shy this one, seems to have a good brain in his head but is really jumpy. He seems nice though, I just hope he quits being so jittery. Peter Pettigrew, well lets just say I don't really click with him at the moment but hopefully that'll change, he's a bit whiney but in general seems like a nice kid._

_But enough about those guys, what's really interesting to talk about is the Moore twins._

"It's like he knew what we were after when he wrote this" Ginny said to Hermione who laughed.

_The Moore twins, well they ain't normal. But instead of giving an overview I think I'll give a blow-by-blow, okay? Here we go!_

_Me and James, I mean James and I, were running late for Potions._

"_I think it's this way" I said, peering down a deserted corridor._

"_Impossible" James said "that looks like it leads, um… oh, I don't know let's try it anyway" he said hopelessly. So we ran down the corridor in desperation that it lead somewhere near the Dungeons. Of course we were wrong and ended up bumping into Professor McGonagall, whoops._

"_Where do you think you're going?" she demanded as she saw us run by. Me and James (James and I, oh, whatever!) were running at such a fast pace that we almost tripped when we stopped. Both of us walked backwards (grinning to each other because it was quite funny to us) and stopped right in front of McGonagall._

"_Yes Madam?" James asked innocently. McGonagall looked furious._

"_Why aren't the two of you in class?" she demanded. James and I showed glanced at each other. _

"_We just really wanted to see you again, Professor" I improvised, trying to look as innocent and sweet as I could manage, "We miss not being around you." I glanced at James, who was trying not to laugh, although he was doing a very bad job of it I might add. McGonagall's eyes and lips narrowed, it was hilarious, oh, how I wish I had had a camera with me!_

"_Black, Potter, detention!" she said menacingly._

"_Detention for missing you?" James said, trying to sound hurt._

"_Where are you supposed to be?" she said, ignoring James's comment._

"_Potions" I said, dropping the gag._

"_Right, come with me" McGonagall said, grabbing our shoulders and pushing us in front of her. Me and James exchanged mischievous looks as we were pushed all the way to double Potions. We arrived there a good forty-five minutes late. Excellent. _

"_Professor Slughorn I apologize for the lateness of these students" McGonagall said, it was obvious that she was furious._

"_It's quite all right; it's understandable to get lost on your first day here" Slughorn said calmly. The whole class was staring at us, some of them laughing, it was wonderful!_

"_Please, boys take your seats" Slughorn said. McGonagall let us go and stormed out the room in an angry rage. Me and James exchanged guilty smiles before taking our seats next to Remus and Peter._

"_All right class, now as we were saying-" but Slughorn was cut off immediately by the Dungeon door opening again. Two girls with waist length dead-straight hair walked in the room. Yep, you guessed it, it was the Moore twins!_

"_Oh, hello girls, I presume you got lost too?" Slughorn asked, like the rest of the class he was staring in awe at the twins. They both nodded in response._

"_And" he picked up his role count "you are?"_

"_**We are the Moore twins." **they said. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring in shock, the spoke in perfect synchronisation, Perfect._

"_Okay, so… Scarlette and Serena?" Slughorn said, slightly –no, that's not the right word- completely startled by the girls' response._

"_**That's correct.**" they did it again! Totally perfect- see? I TOLD you they were weird!_

"_Okay, well Moore twins please take your seats" Slughorn said in bewilderment. The girls exchanged smiles, but Scarlette's was more mischievous, man, this chick is cool! She seems way more outgoing than her sister… even though they say things in synchronization and wear almost the exact same thing, well except for the pendants on their headbands (Scarlette's is a star, Serena's is a moon and it's almost the only way to tell them apart unless Scarlette is grinning the impish way she does). They took their seats next to Lily and a baby-faced girl with blonde streaked hair, I think her name's Rory something, but anyway, she's not important. _

_Throughout the lesson me and James got to talk a lot, and exchange prank ideas, I can safely say that the poor citizens of Hogwarts are going to have a few unpleasant experiences whilst we're here! Hehehe… we've already got our first target, he's a Slytherin, has black greasy hair, and a hooked long nose. His name is Severus Snape. Snape seemed to be slightly distracted from his work, when he wasn't making sure his potion was perfect, he was staring at Serena Moore, it was a scary look. But anyway, Snape isn't gonna be thinking about Serena in the next five minutes…_

_James and I (ha ha, I did it right!) made sure our potion was 'casa horrifico' and waited for Slughorn to notice our cauldron had huge, blue bubbles rising to the surface of our dark blue slime instead of a lumpy green/brown substance, which is what the rest of the class had in their cauldrons (and they were doing it right… well, most of them). Once Slughorn had become distracted, James ducked under the desks and made his way to Snape's cauldron. Once he'd slipped in our little present, without Snape noticing, he appeared next to me again, just in time for Slughorn to look up from trying to salvage our potion. Slughorn started to say something but was (rudely) interrupted by Snape's high-pitched squeal as his potion started rising out of the cauldron and looked like it was turning into a face with shiny big eyes staring at him. After about ten seconds of everyone staring, transfixed, at this face (everyone except for Snape, who was cowering under the Moore twins' blonde friend's desk and whimpering), the potion ran off the sides of it, revealing James' balloon and the two silver muggle coins and the fake nose taped to it. Pity._

_Laughing hysterically at the state of Snape (very, very angry) after potions, we made out way up the stairs. James and I (hey I got it right!) were slapping high fives and talking about the brilliance of us. Peter was tagging along behind us, he was looking at us in total awe, I seriously thought he was gonna get down on his knees and start worshipping us. Remus was walking along next us, he was silent and just staring directly ahead with a look of disapproval on his face. I was wondering why he didn't even say "guys I don't think that was very nice" but nope, he said nothing, strange, but oh well. Scarlette and Serena walked past us._

"_That was very amusing" Scarlette said with a smile._

"_I would feel pity for that fellow," Serena said slowly "but he was looking at me in a very odd way…" she trailed off._

"_Let us be going, Serena!" Scarlette said abruptly, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her up the stairs. The strange thing was that they went up so quickly, I mean, one minute they were there, the next they weren't, and it was all very odd._

"_That was amusing?" James said "who says 'that was amusing' these days?" _

"_Hey, what about 'pity' and 'fellow'? I mean what planet are they from?" I said joining in the confusion. _

"_And what about Scarlette: 'Let us be going Serena'?" Remus mimicked, eyebrows raised,_

"_Yeah, that was so weird, they talk so _strange._" James said with a frown._

_Hmmm, I'm still trying to think of possibilities for why they talk like that! I mean, who _does_ that?_

_Transfiguration was next… with McGonagall, who shot us a glare when we entered the classroom, obviously she had not forgotten this morning's run-in with us (that still makes me crack up laughing now!) and was mad._

_She started off by giving us a dumb lecture on why transfiguration is important, it went for so long and was so boring that I almost feel asleep. Eventually I decided to look around at what everyone else was doing. James had his head in his arms, he appeared to have dozed off, Remus who had been paying rapt attention before, appeared to be writing in his diary, Peter was absent mindly looking around, Serena Moore was still giving her full attention and even nodding at the end of McGonagall's sentences like she understood perfectly (just a BIT nerdy…), but Scarlette (Thank God for Scarlette, she is like the only not-boring girl here) was flicking bits of chewed-up, slimy paper at the snobby-looking brunette in front of her and passing notes to that baby-faced blonde girl she sat with in Potions._

_After McGonagall's class we headed out to lunch, yet again the Great Hall's tables were filled with really good food. It was all warm and sunny so James, Remus, Peter and I all grabbed lots of food and made our way outside for a picnic. Scarlette, Lily, Serena and the other blonde girl-who-I-still-can't-recall-the-name-of did the same thing and they all sat on the roots of this willow tree right next to the lake. It was here that James had a brilliant idea:_

"_Hey, why don't we go sit with them?" So, we picked up our stuff and walked over there. The girls looked up as we lined up in front of them, nudging each other because none of us wanted to ask them if they minded us sitting there. Luckily Scarlette must have seen right into our minds, she stood up and (here comes the weird behaviour again) curtsied, ducking her head and smiling at us, and (I have to quote this, just as she said it or I won't believe it's true later, it is just way too weird) asked:_

"_Please, join us, dear sirs; we were just enjoying the view while eating the midday l." Well, you can't ignore anyone when they've just said something that strange, but, I mean, these twins are absolute babes, and we didn't want to embarrass them, so we all just sat down awkwardly mumbling thanks. The conversation that followed was utterly entertaining. Here it is, in script form:_

_Scarlette: Oh, I don't believe you've met Miss Abeth? We shake our heads Allow me to introduce you; gentlemen, this is Miss Rory-Elizabeth Abeth, but she prefers to be called Rea, she comes from London, Rea, this is Sirius Black gesturing to me, James Potter gesturing to James, and Remus Lupin gesturing to Remus. Unfortunately I cannot introduce you to the fourth gentleman who has accompanied them, as I myself have not been introduced to him. Master Black, would you do me the honour? Smiling as if she was making fun of me_

_Me: very embarrassed and awkward Um, okay, Peter, Scarlette, Scarlette, Peter…_

_Well, anyway, this was way weird and luckily didn't go on for the rest of lunch since after that no one said much except to occasionally comment on classes or teachers or the weather. Finally a bell rang from inside the castle and we all grabbed our bags and made our way to the Herbology shed number one._

_James and I have planned our next prank, but I won't write about it until after it's done in case anyone reads this and plans to thwart our wonderful mischievous ways._

Hermione and Ginny looked up from the diary

"Well that was an interesting read" Hermione said

"Yeah, sounds just like Sirius" Ginny agreed. Just as the two were about to start on the next entry, Fred and George busted into the room.

"Hey lil, sis! Fuzzball!" George said happily "whatcha been up two?"

Liby: YAY! Now you've read chapter three, I'm just gonna point out that the point of this chapter was to see exactly how strange the twins were, next chapter will be skipping to the fifth year, coz writing bout 11 year old is kinda dull, right Ashlea?

Ashlea: …………………………

Liby: uh………Ashlea?

Ashlea: He's mine, my precious! He came to me, he chose me! Wonderful, wonderful precious…You do not insult the precious or you will PAY!

Liby: I think I'll stick to my "Nasty werewolf"


	4. Detention Misconception

Chapter 5 Detention Misconception

Time: 5.45pm

Well isn't this fun, you'll never guess where I am now? Give up? Yeah I thought you would. I am in fact, sitting in detention posing as my dearest twin Scarlette. That's one of the downsides of having an identical sister with a brilliant puppy dog face; she can talk you into getting her out of detention. Just for the record, I've NEVER got a detention before in FIVE YEARS! (What? I'm not a nerd) Scarlette on the other hand, manages to land herself one at least twice a week. Now, she can usually talk her way out of at least one of these (sometimes both) but when she starts yelling out "Boo" and "You suck" at Professor McGonagall whilst leaning back on her chair with her feet on the table shooting spit balls at Rea… well McGonagall's gotta draw a line somewhere I guess. But sometimes when Scarlette has a "special occasion" (these usually involve taking Sirius out on a date and torturing him for hours on end) she gets down on her knees, pulls a perfect puppy dog face and begs me to take her place in detention claiming that it will be the "last time"… she's said that exactly 35 times in the last two years.

Oh, gotta put my journal away I think McGonagall's coming.

Time: 6.00pm

Well I'm back in the common room now; I stayed in detention for three whole hours, man Scarlette owes me big time! I was right, she was out with Sirius the WHOLE TIME honestly I don't know why I bother, it's that darn puppy dog face. Well McGonagall gave me the usual talk "Miss Moore you must grow up and start showing some respect, I've had complaints from all the teachers about your behaviour, you're a disgrace for Gryffindor and so on and so forth. All the while I was writing, and eventually McGonagall cracked and yelled at me "WHAT IS IT THAT YOUR WRITING! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK TO YOU SO SHOW SOME RESPECT!!!"

Now, when your pretending to be Scarlette Moore, you've got to act a certain way, you've got to have the right face, and most of all; the right attitude. I'm not a total square or whatever my sister may say about me, I have a brilliant poker face, I do all my homework, but I don't make them extra long and detailed (That's Lily) and I can act like the perfect little student in class. But outside of all that I do break school rules and do team up with my sister, so acting like Scarlette Moore is no problem for me whatsoever. I was even dressed like her, in detention we have to wear our school uniforms; however Scarlette never quite liked the uniform. She had a special set of robes that had the sleeves cut short near the top that she saved for days when she really wanted to get under the teachers skin. I was wearing these, plus I had a piece of fabric tied around my arm that dangled down to my elbow, oh year I was also wearing a cleavage showing Periwinkle top and a dark blue mini with high heeled black ankle boots.

I simply sat there with a "you gotten be kiddin me, keep on talking lady it's all going in one ear and out the other" face and replied:

"I'm writing everything you say down Professor" I said smugly, when she merely looked at me in a confused way, I gave a huge fake sigh and held up the piece of paper to my forehead.

"See, it's backwards so I can stick it on my forehead and now when I look in the mirror, I can read everything you've said and remember to be a good girl" It took all I had to stop bursting out laughing at the look in her face. She took in a deep breathe and looked as if she was going to blow, but let it out slowly as she examined the piece of paper in my hand.

"How did you do this? I, I was talking to fast for you to have written everything down normally, let alone backwards" she stuttered.

I smiled, and I knew that what I was going to say next would be like pressuring a volcano, but if Scarlette would say it then I would have to say it.

"Oh yes of course, but the thing is, you say the exact same thing every single detention, and not only does it bore me to tears, but it kinda sits in my memory in the "Unwanted" section" yeah she blew her top and what's more, she gave Scarlette another weeks detention. Ha! I knew what I did was a little extreme but it serves Scarlette right for making me sit in with an angry McGonagall screaming at me for things I haven't done.

Well I escaped in one piece and decided that I liked wearing the ankle boots; I must by a pair of my own. And anyways I got a few odd looks from some of the teachers I past on my way back to the common room.

"Serena or Scarlette?" a voice said from behind me, I spun around to see Remus Lupin standing there with a confused look on his face.

"I, I don't know what your talking about" I said nervously.

"Well, I know that Serena is sitting in detention for Scarlette, and Scarlette is out with Sirius, so I was just wondering which one you were" he said. I gave a sigh of relief, I was afraid that he had picked me for me out of the blue.

"It's Serena Remus, Scarlette will be out at Hogsmeade with Sirius" I replied, this was true, Scarlette was such a rule-breaker that she actually left the school grounds when sneaking out, she always manages to get back uncaught.

"Oh yeah I forgot they did that" Remus said offhandedly. There was a long pause; Remus looked around nervously before saying.

"You heading back to the common room?" he asked nervously. I smiled.

"Where else would I be going at 9.00 at night?" he blushed.

"Oh right" another pause, this time I broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing out so late anyway?"

"Um, prefects meeting" he said quickly. Third long pause, I decided to ask the question I could tell he wanted to ask me.

"You wanna walk back to the common room with me?" I said.

"What? I mean YES! I mean, uh, yeah sure that would be cool' he said in shock. I giggled a bit.

I'd never really spoken to Remus before, at least not one-on-one, so I never realized I had so much in common with him. We were both quieter people who liked getting work done and behaving, but also hung out with mischievous friends that always got into trouble. We talked and talked until we reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Hey ah, I've never done this before so I'm a little nervous but um, would you maybe wanna, I dunno, go out with me this Saturday when everyone goes to Hogsmeade" he said this all very nervously, he was shaking and sweating as well. I bit my lip; I'd never "been out" with anyone before, and to be honest I hadn't ever thought about it, but Remus is a nice boy and I have know him for five years and I would like to get to know him better.

"Yeah, sure this Saturday I'll go with you to Hogsmeade" I said just as nervously as he'd done.

"Oh really!" he looked as if he was gonna pass out "wow, cool"

There was a moment of awkwardness and silence before I finally said.

"Well goodnight" and he replied

"Oh right, ah good night"

Time: 10:30pm

I headed up to the girls dormitory and sat on my bed awaiting my sister's return. I was waiting exactly one hour before she came tumbling in laughing very loudly. This awoke Lily.

"Scarlette please! I have a big Arithmacy test tomorrow and I don't appreciate you making such a racket.' Lily's yelling awoke Rea who simply rubbed her eyes and gazed around dreamily.

"Hey what's going on?" she said in a very dreamy voice.

"Scarlette has returned late once again and making a very loud noise" Lily said menacingly.

"With all due respect Miss Prefect, it was you who just woke me up with your shouting" that was Emily Downer, she's in our dorm but doesn't talk much, she's a total Goth and seems to be constantly in her own world.

"Hee HEE! Scarlette said happily as Lily and Emily exchanged death glares. Then she turned her attention to me.

"Oh yeah so hey sis, um, how was detention?" she asked. I simply stared at her with a "Not happy Scarlette" face.

"You made me sit through three hours of detention just so you can sneak off to Hogsmeade with Sirius and try Firewiskey?" this got everyone's attention.

"I only tired a leetle bit" Scarlette said innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever. And by the way, you've got an extra week of detentions" I said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Scarlette yelled, falling off the bed.

"But, but, but, but how?" she yelled frantically as she scrambled back onto the bed. I smirked again.

"Oh I have my ways" Scarlette gave up on trying to get back on the bed; she merely glared at me with he arms and face on the mattress.

"I suppose this is payback for me making you sit my detention?" she said, I gave a third smirk.

"Oh that was just part one" I said, getting out the piece of paper and my wand.

"What do you mean?" Scarlette said in a suspicious voice. I held up the paper, waved my wand at it and it flew over to Scarlette and stuck on her forehead.

"AH! WHAT IS THIS? GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!!!!" she squawked.

"It's everything McGonagall said to me, only I've written it down backwards so whenever you look in the mirror you can be reminded to be a good girl" Me and the other girls (even Emily) were cracking up laughing, we laughed so hard but between that and Scarlette's cries we awoke almost the whole of Gryffindor!

Well it's 12.00pm, Lily, Emily and Rea are asleep and Scarlette is in the bathroom trying to rub off that piece of paper, I probably should tell her that it wont come off for a week… oh dear here she comes now!


End file.
